The Blessing
by Bluesky24
Summary: My first on-shot. May is the princess of the Hoenn kingdom what happens when she sneaks away? Read and Find out... I am still bad at summaries sorry.


Me: Yay my first one-shot so please tell me how it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, form, etc.

* * *

Once apon a time. There lived a beautiful young princess by the name of May. She was the next queen to her kingdom but she needed to marry first. Her parents KIng Norman and Queen Caroline had her arranged her to marry a young prince by the name of Prince Drew the lll. The young princess didn't want to marry him but had to becouse her parents wanted her to become a great queen.

Princess May was out in her garden thinking of how her future was going to be like. She heard a party down in the village below. She went up to the rail that kept her from falling down the large hill the castle was built on top of. She let out a big heavy sigh wanting to go down there to have fun. then a idea struck her. She quickly went to her room and look through her thousands of clothes, dresses, shoes, and other things untill she found a casuall outfit to weat. After putting it on she went to a small hole that let her out of the castle. She crawled into it and covered it with a bush. She walked down the hill. Happy with excitement she ran towards the party but failed to notice the person if front her. Down they both went with a large bump on both there heads. The guy led her a hand. May opened her eyes to see a young hansome guy. He had dark brown eyes, black hair, two zizaged birth marks on his checks. May took the hand stood up. "Sor sorry I should have been looking were I was going," she said embarrased. "Haha thats ok I should have gotten out of the way. The name is Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Nice to meet you Ash. My name is May. Were you going to the party as well?"

"Actuall, I was leaving. the party ended a few minutes ago."

"Oww man. I really wanted to go."

"I hear there a really good lake around here. Want to go swimming with me an some of my friend?"

"Would I. I'll be back soon I'm going to get my swimsuit. Stay here," she said running towards the castle. She went up the hill and threw the hole. She went to her room hoping no one saw her. She quickly went through her wardrobe and found a simple two peice swimsuit. She put it under her clothes and found her dairy. She wrote : What is this felling I'm felling it's like no other? I never felt it befor and it seems that I only fell it near Ash. Well I have to go swimming write in you later dairy..

After writing that down she ran outside and down the hill. She found Ash with three other people and a small yellow mouse. "Hey Ash I'm back sorry it took to long. Who are these people?"

"These are my freinds. Brock is the guy with brown hair, Tracey he's the one with the sketch pad, Misty the girl with orange hair, and my fateful partner Pikachu."

Pikachu jumped onto May's shoulder and rubbed her cheek. "Hey look Pikachu already likes you."

"Hey that tickles," she giggled. Ash stood there staring at May. Misty got a bit offended. " Are we going to go already," said Misty trying to get Ash back into reality. "Oh ya right. Lets go Ash," said May grabbing Ash's hand. "Hey Brock is it just me or do like each other. Brock," said Tracey. "Why does he get a girl befor me. I'm older than him. Huh... Oh ya it look like it to me. To bad Ash is leaving soon."

When they got to the lake May's eyes seemed to glitter with exictment. Lottle that she noticed that she was holding Ash's hand the entire way. Misty was red with jealousy. 'She's going to take Ash away from me and Marry him and... Why am I jealous,' thought Misty. Brock and Tracey cought up and already were ready to go swimming. Misty whent dehind a tree to change. Ash as well. May couldn't wait so she took of her shirt, pants, and her shoes on the spot and jumped in. "The water is great guys. Jump in," said May. Ash was ready and jumped in. "Hahaha take this," May said splashing Ash. "Hey. Oh ya take this," said Ash splashing back. Misty was ready but got really red when she saw Ash and May splashing each other.

"So Ash what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Prince. My mom send me to find a woman to marry. So far I haven't found anybody. I'm going to be leaving in a week or so."

"WHAT! Your a prince. Haha I'm a princess I live in that castle on top of the hill," May said a bit shocked. She looked up. " Oh my gosh! I need to get back home before dinner or my parents will notice that I snuck out," She put on her clothes and shoes and ran back towards the village."

Misty heard the entire thing and thought of a idea.

May ran back into the castle and got changed back into one of her fancey dresses. Then she ran into the dinning hall to find that she was the first one there. Then her parents went in and naticed that May had her head on the table. "May why are you wet," asked her mom. "Umm uhh I barly got out of the bath," she said tring to come up with a good lie. Her brother came in with a small brown fox like animal. "Hey Max what is that your carrying," asked May. "I found it when I was playing knights with my freinds. I'm calling it Eevee mostly becouse thats the only thing it says."

The Eevee jumped down and walked towards May. "Eevee eve eevvee ee evee(My name is Eevee and I'm a girl. Tell you brother that)," she told May. "Fine... Wait did I just understand what you just said," May said. Eevee nodded hopping on her lap. "You can understand him! Lucky, what he say," asked Max. "First she said that shes a girl and second that her name is Eevee."

"Alright kids. Time to eat."

A bunch of chefs came in with boat loads of food and they all said enjoy and went back into the kitchen.

After they were done eating May gave Eevee a bath and they both walked into her room. "Eevee welcome to my room. You can sleep on the bed with me. Theres plenty of space."

"Eve eevee eve(Why is there a bunch of clothes on the floor)?"

"Huh," May looked around her room and noticed that her clothes were all over the place. Then she heard a few rocks hit her window. She opened it and saw Ash climing up the wall to her window. She helped him up into her room. "Ash what are you doing in here. And how did you not get noticed by the guards."

"What guards? Well I wanted to see you and Pikachu found a small hole on the side of gate. Right Pikachu."

"PIka. Pika pikachu pika chu pikachu(Who is the chick next to May)," he said looking at Eevee. Eevee blushed. "Her name is Eevee. And Ash you should get going. If my parents found out you were here I am going to be dead."

"Well we'll be quiet. So we heard that your going to get married in two months is that true?"

"Yes but I don't want to get married to Drew. I only met him a few times and I didn't like him that much. I would have perfered to marry you or something," the second she said that she put her hands to her mouth. "Wait what. You would have perfered to marry me instead of this Drew guy?"

May nooded looking at Eevee who was know playing with Pikachu. Ash stood up and walked around the room. "The first time I met you I felt this weird felling that I never felt befor. Once I talked to Brock he said I was in love with you. I couldn't believe it at first so I went to Tracey. He was to busy draw in a picture of a tree so I went to Misty. Boy did I regret that. She hit me with her mallet and kicked me out of her house. Thats when I relised I did fall in love with you. I would do anything to get your hand in marrage Princess Maple of the Hoenn kingdom."

May stood there dumbfounded. "Wow I felt the same thing and now that you mention it I think I'm in love with you as well."

"Really! This is the first time I fell in love so now what."

"I think we can kiss or something or is it a...," she was cut of when Ash put his lips on hers. Her eyes closed and they both deepend the kiss. Pikachu and Eevee watched them kiss. King Norman came into the room. "May you forgot your... WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN HERE," yelled Norman. They broke the kiss. "Dad its not what it...," May was cut off. " You must be May's father. I beg of you to let me have her hand in marrage."

"To a sumbag like you never."

"By the way my name is Prince Ash Ketchum from the Kanto kingdom."

"Your Ash Ketchum... I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't realize that you were the next right full king of Kanto. May I ask you why do you want to marry my daughter?"

"I fell in love with her so may I ask for your blessing King Norman," Ash need infront of him. "Well May didn't like the guy we planed for her to marry. She seems to be happy with you and in good hands. So Prince of Kanto I give you my blessing to marry Princess May Maple of the Hoenn kingdom. But if you make her cry or hurt her in any way, size, shape, or form. I will go to you in your sleep and rip you from limb to limb personaly."

Ash gulped and said," Thank you King Norman I will not do you wrong."

Norman nodded and left the room. May sat there incomplete silence. "You just got my dad's blessing without having to spar with him. Oh Ash you shouldn't have," May gave him a peck on the cheek. "I do any thing for you my queen."

About 3 months later they got married had 2 beautiful childern, moved back to kanto, and they lived happily ever after.

The end

* * *

Bluesky: Please review :) Or I'll go to your dreams and rip you from limb to limb Muhahahaha

Inferno: There she goes again. She's kidding people


End file.
